A New Dawn
by Diamondinsanity
Summary: When Blair moved from France to Manhattan the last thing she expected was to fall in love with a vampire, let alone Chuck Bass. And so the lamb fell in love with the lion. Why yes this is Gossip Girl with the plot of Twilight.
1. They sniff wrists here?

**Title**: A New Dawn [1/?]

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but this laptop I'm writing on.

**Author**: Diamondinsanity / Karmawiccan

**Rating**: PG-13/T

**Pairings**: Chuck/Blair, Lily/Bart, Serena/Aaron, Jenny/Eric, Nate/Blair

**Timeline**: AU

**Word Count**: 3380

**Summary**: When Blair moved from France to Manhattan the last thing she expected was to fall in love with a vampire, let alone Chuck Bass. And so the lion fell in love with the lamb.

**Note**: Why yes this is Gossip Girl with the plot of _Twilight_. Mwahaha. Tonight's episode made me see yet again how Bella and Edward they are. Hence this crack!fic. haha. Lemme know what you think.

* * *

**xoxo**

* * *

Blair Waldorf stared blankly out the window of the helicopter as it took her from JFX into Manhattan. She couldn't believe that she was returning to her childhood home. After spending the past five years in France, she couldn't even imagine life in the city any more. But here she was abandoning her father and his boyfriend to live with her mother. It wasn't exactly something she wanted to do, but sometimes you had to suffer your happiness for the most important person in your life.

When her helicopter landed, she wasn't surprised to see her mother's limo, but not her mother. Her mother wouldn't dare risk getting any debris from the helicopter caught in her hair, even if she hadn't seen her in a couple of years. Sighing, she stepped out onto the roof, refusing to take the pilot's hand when he tried to help her out. She waited patiently as the pilot grabbed her bags, and quickly transferred them to the driver of her mother's car before hesitating in front of the limo as she reminded herself that she'd chosen this life for herself. This was all so her father and Roman could travel the world without worrying about her education. 'It's all about Daddy and Roman.' She repeated the mantra over and over in her mind.

"Hello, mother." She greeted civilly as she climbed into the limo only to be greeted with a raised pointer finger. Apparently her mother had been working from the car while waiting for Blair. It was going to be a long year and a half until graduation. The only good thing about her mother was that she didn't hover. In fact, her mother barely looked at her. Thank God for busy parents.

She resumed staring blankly out the window as the limo moved through the city. It was so surreal for her to be back in New York City after all these years. When her dad had left her mother, it had just been too easy to go with him, but she didn't want to hold back her father and Roman, which was why she convinced them that she needed the life of a debutant; the thrill of the city. After all, it was in her blood, right?

They stopped at a light, and she stared out the window into the overcast afternoon, staring at a boy who was leaning against a gateway to some fancy looking building. A cigarette was pressed to his lips, but he never actually exhaled anything. In fact it just looked like he was letting it burn between his fingertips. Curious, Blair practically pressed her face against the window as she studied the dark haired boy. His skin was so pale that it made him look beautiful, and the smirk on his face seemed completely appropriate with his wide brown eyes that seemed to see the world. Even the multi-colored scarf on his neck seemed normal. He was the most beautiful boy Blair had ever seen in her life and she couldn't help but to stare at him.

"Oh! That's the school, dear." Eleanor informed her, pausing her conversation on the phone for a moment. Before Blair could even comment, her mother was back to her conversation, and the limo was moving away from the school.

Blair merely continued staring out the window, watching the boy as he threw his cigarette onto the ground. He glanced over at the limo, as if he knew she'd been watching him, before shaking his head and slipping back through the gates and out of her sight.

His face haunted her mind for the rest of the ride back to the penthouse. She didn't even notice when her mother got off her phone, or even when the limo had stopped. It took Eleanor snapping in front of her face before Blair realized what was going on. Smiling apologetically at her mother, she shook her head lightly before gracefully slipping out of the limo and following her mother into the lobby.

Despite the fact that Eleanor was now off the phone, the older woman didn't say anything to Blair. It wasn't that the woman didn't love Blair; it was because she simply didn't know how to act around her daughter, and Blair knew this very well. After all, they'd spent five years of only talking to each other on the phone. It was an awkward situation that Blair decided to throw upon herself out of impulse.

The second she stepped out of the elevator and into the penthouse she was enveloped in the arms of a large Polish woman. "Miss Blair!" Dorota cried out happily as she tightened her arms around Blair. "Welcome home! It not been same without you."

Eleanor made a 'tsk' sound. "Dorota you're suffocating the girl. Let her breathe."

Suddenly Dorota loosened her grip on Blair. "Sorry, sorry Miss Blair." She said apologetically as she took a step back to look at the girl she'd helped raise. "You've been gone too long. Your room misses you."

Blair laughed, feeling happy for the first time since she'd been in the city. She really had missed her nanny-turned-maid. "And you as well I see." She shook her head as she laughed again. "It's good to see you, Dorota. I've missed-"

Her mother made another 'tsk' sound.

"Your pancakes." Blair finished before shooting her mother a look.

Eleanor merely smiled as though nothing had happened. "Blair dear, why don't you get some rest? You had a long flight. I'll have them bring your things to your room later. We'll have dinner together when you wake up from your nap. I'll see if they can fit us in at Butter. You'll love it." She didn't allow Blair to say anything, just shooed her daughter away.

Shaking her head, Blair did as she was told as slipped up to her room. Nothing had changed. Except maybe that new pink comforter. She threw herself onto the king-sized canopy bed, relaxing against the feather pillows.

She'd been in the room for less than five minutes when Dorota suddenly bustled into her room. "Oh, Miss Blair. It's so good to have you back. Your mother has meeting with the van der Bass man and his wife. She really is happy you're here."

Blair smiled warmly at the maid. "I know she is." She reassured her before suddenly frowning at the name Dorota had mentioned. "Van der Bass?" She questioned. It was the strangest name she'd heard in a long time.

Dorota nodded her head excitedly. Obviously the van der Basses were at the center of some big scandal on the Upper East Side. "Mister Bart Bass is millionaire. New money. Miss Eleanor doesn't like him much, but he good at finding places for her to put stores. Mostly in his hotels. He has wife younger than him. Lily van der Woodsen. They adopt group of teenagers. Call them van der Basses."

She blinked at Dorota. "They only adopt teenagers?"

The maid shrugged. "Moved here year or two ago with them. Three boys and two girls. Sometimes they come with Bart and Lily for tea with Miss Eleanor. Jenny, Aaron, Eric, Serena and Chuck. Miss Jenny and Serena were real sisters before they were adopted." Suddenly Dorota's eyes widened. "You stay away from Mister Chuck."

Another laugh escaped Blair's lips. It was strange for her that her ex-nanny made her so happy, but then again she had been the one that really raised her. "Why only Mister Chuck?" She asked curiously.

"He bad boy. Gets himself in trouble. Dates too many girls." She crossed herself as if to ask God to pray for Chuck's sins. "You good girl, Miss Blair. Don't need Mister Chuck getting you into trouble."

Blair couldn't help but to laugh again, and was about to ask something when suddenly her mother's began shouting for Dorota. The maid shot Blair an apologetic look before hurrying out of the room. Shaking her head at the gossipy Dorota's antics, Blair leaned back against the pillows again and let sleep overcome her.

_She found herself running through Central Park in the middle of the night, fear pulsating through her as she checked over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being followed. She crashed right into someone, and froze in horror when the strong arms wrapped around her waist. "B, I have you. I'm not going to let that bitch hurt you. I care about two things in this world: my family and you." He pressed his forehead against hers, and it was the boy from the school. "I won't let them touch you."_

Her eyes flew open, and she glanced around the room in complete confusion as she awoke from the brief but confusing dream. She didn't understand why she was dreaming about boys she saw on the side of the road, but she figured it couldn't be good. Shaking her head as if that would shake the dream away, she slipped out of her bed, realizing for the first time that her room was completely dark.

Before she had too much time to contemplate how long she'd been sleeping for, Dorota burst into her room again. "Miss Blair!" She announced, sounding frantic as she flipped the lights on, relaxing slightly when she saw that she was awake. "Your mother want you to meet Miss Serena. She goes to same school as you. Miss Eleanor thought it be helpful for you to have friend there."

Blair blinked in confusion, still lost in sleep, but not still so asleep that she didn't know better than to hurry to her vanity and quickly attempt to make herself look presentable. "I thought she was only meeting with Bart and Lily today." She questioned her made as she quickly applied bronzer and lipstick.

"Sometimes Miss Serena like to come in hopes that Miss Eleanor will use her in show again." Dorota said with a slight shrug.

The eye roll was instinctive as Blair ran her hands through her hair before sliding a headband in to hide a weird flip her bangs seemed insistent on making. "I'm sure." She snarked out before jumping to her feet and straightening out her skirt. Already Blair was certain that she wasn't going to like this Serena girl.

She silently followed Dorota through the penthouse, freezing slightly at the top of the stairs when she saw them. All three of her mother's guests were pale skinned, and gorgeous. Bart sat between the two blondes, looking like the distinguished man he was. Although he had to be in his mid-forties, there was something in his eyes that made him look eternally youthful. Next to him sat a woman who looked at least ten years younger than him. Her hair was so blonde it almost sparkled as much as the rock on her finger. The younger girl, who had to be Serena, looked like she had just come from a photo shoot. She looked perfect, and Blair immediately felt inadequate standing even this close to her.

For a brief moment Blair contemplated just going back to her room, and pretending like Dorota couldn't wake her, but when her mother called out her name, Blair was forced to meet these perfect people. Sighing, she continued down the stairs, holding up her head to make herself look more dignified.

"Blair, this is Bart Bass, his wife Lily, and their daughter Serena." Eleanor seemed to glow with delight just being around these beautiful people. It made Blair sick. They didn't seem that great.

Instead of voicing any of her disgust out loud, she merely smiled and played the little angel she knew her mother wanted her to be. "So nice to see you." Her voice sounded too chipper to her, but they didn't seem to notice. "My mother only says the best things about all of you. It's great to finally meet you."

Serena shot her a look that wasn't quite a smile, but it wasn't quite a dirty look either. It was a strange appreciative look; like she didn't know what to make of her. "You're going to Constance, right?" She asked curiously, and Blair was amazed that her voice seemed to match her beauty. Some things just weren't fair. Why did this girl have to be just so perfect?

"I start tomorrow." She was going to say more, but was distracted by the quite 'swoosh' of the elevator and the beautiful boy stepping into the living room. It was the boy she'd seen pretending to smoke outside of the school earlier.

He strode into the penthouse like he owned it, and didn't even look at Blair. "Sis, Aaron called me four times while you were over here. Weren't you supposed to meet him a half hour ago?" He said this all nonchalantly as he took in the scene in front of him. It was as though nothing surprised him; he didn't even look surprised when Serena muttered her apologies and all but ran out of the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mom and Dad." The way he said their names made it very clear that he had interrupted their meeting on purpose. His lips twisted into a smirk when his gaze landed on her mother. "Eleanor." He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Always a pleasure."

Eleanor made a strange sound before flushing slightly and swatting his hand away. "Such a charmer you are, Charles. Have you met my daughter Blair, yet?"

He moved slowly, and Blair couldn't help but notice that he looked surprised that she was in the room. Maybe he hadn't been ignoring her and simply hadn't seen her. It could happen.

His lips twisted into a smirk as he approached her, and took her hand in his. "Blair. A pleasure to meet you. I'm Chuck Bass." As he had with her mother, he kissed the back of her hand, but unlike with her mother he tensed slightly. He lingered over her hand for a moment, and Blair could have sworn that he flipped her hand over and had pressed his lips to her wrist as well. It happened so quickly, and he dropped her hand so suddenly that Blair wasn't even sure what really happened.

"I, uh, have to go make a house call." He stuttered out suddenly, still trying to suave as he had before, but faltering slightly. "I have to go." Without another look at Eleanor or his parents, he turned on his heel and all but ran out of the room, leaving everyone to stare after him.

Bart suddenly laughed. "My children sure know how to make an exit…"

As Eleanor and Lily laughed with him, Blair couldn't help but to stare off in the direction that Chuck had run off in. There was something very odd about that boy, and Blair wasn't sure what bothered her more: the fact that he ran away from her or the fact that he'd purposely ignored her when he entered the penthouse.

* * *

**Xoxo**

**

* * *

  
**

Her mind was still buzzing with thoughts of Chuck Bass when she had dinner with her mother. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear any of her mother's comments about how she should have ordered the salad instead of the chicken. In fact, she was so annoyed by the fact that someone outright disliked her that she didn't hear any of her mother's comments the entire dinner. She was too lost in the fact that she had managed to repel someone within seconds of meeting them. That was just something that did not happen to Blair Waldorf. Everyone was supposed to like her!

In her mind she made a list of all the things that could have possibly made Chuck run away immediately. It could have been a number of things, maybe she still smelled like the plane; maybe he didn't like her perfume. There were a million different explanations running through her mind and not one of them was that he just didn't like her. There had to be a real reason, and Blair was determined to figure out what it was. Not knowing things just killed her.

Dinner passed quickly for Blair, and before she knew it, she was sitting in front of the vanity in her room, brushing out her hair before bed. She sighed softly to herself as she tried to figure out why a boy wouldn't like her. These things just didn't happen to her. Boys loved her! She once had a Parisian boy follow her around for a week just for the opportunity to date her. She was Blair Waldorf!

Angrily, she began brushing her hair harder and harder, as if that would take away the horrible thoughts. The door opened, and Blair immediately stopped brushing her hair when she saw that it was Dorota. Sighing, she turned and watched as the maid began pulling down her bed sheets for the evening. "Am I ugly?" She asked her suddenly.

Dorota stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Blair, frowning in complete confusion. "You most beautiful girl I've seen. What make you think like that? Your mother behaving herself this time."

Blair sighed, realizing how she sounded. Of course she was beautiful. She was Blair Fucking Waldorf. She turned back to her mirror, shrugging slightly as she went back to brushing her hair. "Chuck Bass." She responded to the maid's question, refusing to look at her.

"Mister Chuck bad boy." Dorota reminded her as she took the brush from Blair's hand and began brushing Blair's hair for her. "Also very stupid boy. He know nothing, Miss Blair. He needs to keep his mouth quiet. God will punish him in the end. Don't you worry."

She couldn't help but laugh at her maternal maid. "He didn't say anything. He just…" She shrugged before shaking her head. "You know what? I'm better than Chuck Bass." A wicked smile slipped onto her face. "Yeah. What is he?" She glanced in the mirror at her maid.

Dorota hesitated for a moment. "A bad boy?" She asked uncertainly.

"Exactly!" Blair said brightly as she took the brush from Dorota. "I am so much better than he is. I don't need his approval. I know I'm better than he'll ever be." She grinned. "Thanks, Dorota!"

The maid shook her head. "You good girl, Miss Blair." She said before returning to finishing turning down Blair's bed. "You welcome." When she was finished with the bed, she hesitated at the door for a moment. "Miss Blair?" She questioned.

"Yes?" She asked as she put on a face mask to cleanse her skin after that horrendous flight.

Dorota hesitated in the doorframe for another moment before wandering closer to Blair again. "Mister Nate been asking for you this week." She said innocently.

Blair immediately froze, a smile sliding onto her features. She hadn't seen him since she left Manhattan. Growing up he'd been her childhood sweetheart. She'd decided when they were six that they were going to get married one day, and Nate being the sweetheart he was had immediately agreed to it, and had even brought it up in the emails they sent each other. Of course her living in France had dampened their plans for a while, but if he was still asking about her… A bright smile lit up her face. "Really?"

A laugh escaped Dorota, and she nodded. "Yes, Miss Blair. He still give you a glow." She said with a shake of her head. "Miss Eleanor tell him you starting school. He pick you up tomorrow."

Her eyes widened in pure delight and a girlish squeal escaped her lips as she stared outright at her maid. "I have to figure out what I'm wearing with my uniform now!" She gushed out as she jumped up from her chair and started pushing Dorota out of her room, looking very silly in her facemask.

Dorota merely laughed. "Goodnight, Miss Blair."

Even though she spent over an hour choosing the right jewelry, shoes, jacket and headband to impress Nate with, he wasn't the one she thought about when she fell asleep that night. The last conscious thought Blair had before she drifted off to sleep was, 'Was Chuck sniffing my wrist? Who does that?'

* * *

**A/N: And now you hit the shiny review button and let me know how I did. :)**


	2. The Cold Ones and the New Girl

**Title**: A New Dawn [2/?]

**Author**: Diamondinsanity / Karmawiccan

**Rating**: PG-13/T

**Pairings**: Chuck/Blair, Nate/Blair, Lily/Bart, Serena/Aaron, Jenny/Eric

**Timeline**: AU – Gossip Girl to the plot of Twilight

**Word Count**: 3292

**Summary**: When Blair moved from France to Manhattan the last thing she expected was to fall in love with a vampire, let alone Chuck Bass. And so the lion fell in love with the lamb.

**Notes**: So, I've heard a couple of complaints that Dan isn't vamp!Serena's mate, but I really have reasons for that. First, I can't see Dan as a vampire. It just doesn't work in my head. Second, there are other main werewolf characters in the novels other than Jacob –coughcough-Wolf!Dan-coughcough- Oh. I also have a reason for not having Is, Kati and Penelope not at the school. They'd make great Italian royalty, don't you think? :D

* * *

**Xoxo**

**

* * *

  
**

Blair stared blankly out her window, wondering why on earth Mother Nature wanted to mess with her on today of all days. She'd been hoping that it would be sunny today to make up for the fact that it was so cold outside. At least that way she could look amazing in the sunlight when Nate picked her up for school, but instead of being helpful, the sky was a dull gray today. Didn't Mother Nature know that she looked washed out in this sort of weather?

Sighing, she decided to just make the best of this awful weather, and abuse her brand new bronzer. She took a long look into her mirror before swishing just enough of the powder over her face so she didn't look too whitewashed. Once she was certain she didn't look too pale, she turned away from her mirror just in time to hear, "Miss Blair!!! Mister Nate here for you."

Excitement raced through Blair as she hurried out of her room. She all but ran down the second floor hallway before stopping at the top of the stairs. Wanting to look her best for her childhood sweetheart, she smoothed out her skirt before slowly descending the staircase. She did her best to look nonchalant the entire time. After all, she didn't want Nate to think that she had spent her entire time in France wanting to be with someone like him; Someone like the boy she traded emails with constantly.

"Blair."

She froze at the bottom of the stairs and turned to look at him, finding him loitering uncomfortably by the elevator. Suddenly she found herself having difficulty breathing. She knew people changed a lot in five years, but time had been more than kind to him. Nate was gorgeous. If she had to pick a word to describe him it would be "golden." His hair was golden, his skin was golden. Golden features that made his bright blue eyes stand out even more. She was breathless.

"Wow, you look great."

It was as though he was oblivious to the fact that she was so awestruck with his beauty that she couldn't breathe. He just kept rambling on and on, and Blair really wasn't certain what he was talking about, but she was fairly certain that she caught the words "beautiful" and "unexpected." She really wasn't paying attention enough to know exactly what it was that he was saying.

"Blair? Are you okay? You're blushing." He pointed out with a light-hearted grin. "Don't tell me that you're not used to people calling you beautiful."

Now she could feel the blush that was spreading across her cheeks. "I've missed you."

He grinned as he took her arm. "Ready to face the hell that is St. Jude's Constance?" The grin didn't leave his face. He continued to nervously babble about everything she'd apparently missed in her absence.

The blush didn't leave her face the entire ride over to the school. Its presence merely increased when they entered the school gates together. When she was suddenly on the receiving end of a dozen jealous looks, it was obvious that Nate was every girl's dream. Apparently Blair was the luckiest girl in school. She really wasn't surprised. He was beautiful.

Much to Blair's surprise, he seemed as oblivious to all the girls watching him as he had been to her staring earlier. He led her through the courtyard, and up a flight of stairs. Once they had a perfect view of the courtyard below them, he began explaining to her all the different social circles that existed in the school. She listened curiously. Until the limo arrived. Immediately her attention was diverted away from Nate.

Apparently he'd asked her a question because he waved a hand in front of her face to get her attention. "Blair?" When she looked blankly over at him, he laughed and followed her gaze. "Oh. The Cold Ones."

She frowned in complete confusion, and glanced over at Nate. "The Cold Ones?" She repeated, shooting him a 'you're completely insane' look.

"Sorry." He laughed. "It's a nickname my friend Dan uses for them. They're close-hearted, only care about themselves, and will do anything to get what they want. According to him, they're completely soulless." He shrugged. "It's not too far off from the truth. They're pretty vicious when they want to be."

Blair's gaze returned to the teenagers getting out of the limo. Immediately her gaze landed on Serena, who looked as beautiful as she did yesterday. It really wasn't fair. How could someone look perfect all the time? Even with her uniform shirt unbuttoned, tie hanging loose around her neck, and skirt rolled up a couple of inches more than it should be, she still managed to look good without looking trashy.

"That's Serena van der Woodsen. The Queen Bitch of Constance." Nate began explaining. "The girls do everything she tells them to do. It's sick really. I've seen Freshman girls do horrible things just to get her to talk to them, and then she turns them away with the scariest look I've ever seen. You really don't want to cross her."

Immediately Blair made a note to do exactly that. She'd been the queen bee at her other school; it shouldn't be any different here. Her gaze shifted to the dark haired boy with his arm around Serena's waist. He had a look about him that Blair could only describe as Bohemian, but he was beautiful. He looked more like a college student than a high schooler, but it was more than obvious that he belonged here. It almost looked like Serena was his trophy girlfriend. His arm was wrapped possessively around her, and he sized up any boy that looked at her.

"That's Aaron Rose. He's a senior, and a year older than the rest of us. He started school a year late or something…" Nate gave a haphazard little shrug. "He and Serena have been dating the entire time they've been at school. He's big into the art thing, and calls Serena 'his muse' or something like that. Aaron really doesn't talk to people that aren't Serena or Chuck."

Blair instantly tensed at the mention of Chuck and searched out behind Serena and Aaron for him, but he wasn't there. Instead she saw a beautiful blond haired girl who looked at least two or three years younger than Serena. She was beautiful, and seemed to almost skip along, her hand intertwined with a brown-haired boy that although beautiful, seemed rather withdrawn from the world. It was as though this was the last place he wanted to be. If she had to pick a word to describe him, it would be "pained." She had a very intense feeling that if it hadn't been for the blonde girl, he wouldn't be here at all.

"That's Jenny van der Woodsen. She's Serena's sister. All the 'Cold Ones' live together since Big Bart Bass and his wife adopted them all, but Jenny and Serena are the only ones that are actually related." Nate explained. "She's the only one of them who's nice, and the only one I'd really advice talking to. The guy she's with, Eric, isn't all that bad, but he really doesn't like people. He talks to less people than Aaron does, which is really an accomplishment if you think about it. The rumor is that he tried to kill himself before the van der Basses adopted him. He has scars up and down both arms."

Blair gave him one last look over before a girl's loud "Hi Chuck!!!" broke her concentration. Immediately her attention was drawn to the beautiful boy that seemed to automatically hate her yesterday. He was wearing that scarf again, and looked rather pleased to have the loud girl throwing herself at him.

"That's Chuck." Nate suddenly sounded annoyed. It was obvious that this was the "Cold One" that he hated the most. He seemed to tense up just at the sight of him. "He's the self-proclaimed king of St. Jude's. Guys want to be like him; girls will do absolutely anything to be with him. I'm pretty sure that the only reason why he got an 'A' on our English test last week was that he slept with the teacher. He's bad news, Blair."

She couldn't help but to realize that everyone kept telling her that. Was there some sort of sign written on her forehead that told the world that she was going to get caught up in Chuck's world? It was strange to her that everyone would take an interest in making sure that she had nothing to do with him. She couldn't help but to wonder what that meant. But instead of wondering too much, she forced a roll of her eyes and looked at Nate. "So I've heard. He's from new money, right?" She didn't wait for Nate's response. "You can smell the stench all the way over here."

As soon as the words left her mouth and Nate started laughing, she could feel someone watching her. She didn't have to even look to know who it was, but she looked anyway. A smirk lit onto her features as she locked eyes with Chuck Bass. She was a bit annoyed to see that he was smirking right back at her. It was like he was enjoying this odd game he'd started yesterday in her living room. She blinked slightly and looked away from him wondering how the hell he'd even known what she and Nate had been talking about; he was on the other side of the courtyard. There was no way he could have heard them. That only left one option in Blair's mind: he'd been watching her. Now she couldn't help but to wonder why.

Her thoughts were quickly displaced when the bell rang. She glanced around in horror, suddenly realizing that she had absolutely no idea where she was supposed to be going. Before she could ask Nate anything, a pretty Asian girl with thick rimmed glasses came hurrying over to her.

"Are you Blair Waldorf?" She asked, sounding slightly nervous as she pushed up at her glasses.

Before Blair could respond to the girl's question, Nate was touching her arm. "That's my cue, B. I'll see you after school. Nelly will take great care of you." He pressed a kiss to her cheek, which caught Blair off-guard, before disappearing.

"Wow." Nelly said as Nate departed. "You're really lucky. Any girl would dream of dating Nate Archibald." She sounded wistful, as though she was wishing that Nate had kissed her cheek as well.

Immediately the blush returned to Blair's features. "Oh, were not…" She searched for the right word. "Together." She grinned at Nelly. "Yet."

There was a laugh that made Blair tense immediately. It was definitely male, and she was pretty certain she knew who the laugh belonged to. "Planning his demise already, Waldorf? If I actually liked him, I might pity him enough to warn him."

She took a deep breath before spinning around and facing Chuck Bass. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were a part of this conversation, Bass." Sorry was the last thing she sounded. She glanced quickly at the guy with him, and realized it was Aaron. He looked a little different now that he didn't have Serena as his accessory. She smiled at Aaron, completely ignoring Chuck now. After all, if he was going to instantly hate her; she was instantly going to hate him. "Hi. I'm Blair."

Aaron stared at her for a moment before taking a small step backwards. That was when she realized that both he and Chuck were standing at least three or four feet back from her and Nelly. It was like they were both afraid of getting too close to her or like they were trying to make her uncomfortable. Blair wasn't exactly sure which one it was, only that it was strange either way.

"Yeah, I know. I'm Aaron." Although he had a perfect voice, he sounded strained. He also was speaking more quickly than what Blair was used to. It was like he was in a hurry to get away from her. Well… Nate had warned her that he only really talked to Serena and Chuck. "Chuck, we should go." He grabbed Chuck's arm and started pulling him away.

Blair stared uncomfortably after them. Chuck's eyes never left her face until Aaron dragged him around the corner.

Nelly stared at her. "Oh. My. God."

Confusion washed over Blair's features and she looked at Nelly. "What?" She snapped, probably a little harsher than she meant to.

If Nelly noticed, she didn't react. She just kept staring at Blair, as though she was some sort of celebrity. "You're practically dating Nate _and_ didn't fall for Chuck Bass?" She sounded very proud about this. "I'm talking to the new most popular girl in school."

A laugh escaped from Blair. "Right…" She said before linking arms with Nelly. "So where are we going?"

* * *

**Xoxo**

**

* * *

  
**

Although it had seemed funny at the time, Blair found now that Nelly had been completely serious. News quickly fled through both campuses that she had not only managed to get Aaron Rose to talk to her, but that she had also managed to have the last word with Chuck Bass. She was quickly becoming a hot news item. By lunch time, people she hadn't even seen in the halls yet were saying hi to her as though they knew each other. It was too surreal for Blair. Popularity had never come this easily to her before, but she already loved it.

For lunch, she went and got smoothies with Nelly since she didn't want that awkward first day of not knowing where she should sit, even though it was more than obvious that it would be fine if she sat anywhere. When they returned to campus with their smoothies, they walked around the courtyard so that they could hear what people were saying about her.

She heard that she and Chuck had a summer rendezvous while she was dating Nate and she had aborted their love child. That one was particularly amusing to her. Like she would ever sleep with two guys at the same time… She did have standards, but apparently she didn't have them in rumor land. She also heard that she slept with one of Chuck's siblings, had been at rehab, was running away from an arranged marriage, and was engaged to Nate. Apparently the students here had nothing better to do than to gossip.

It was nearly time for classes to resume when she spied Nate. Quickly, she excused herself from Nelly and threw away the rest of her smoothie before sashaying over to Nate. He was talking to another boy, but she didn't care. She tapped their shoulders. "Excuse me." She successfully stopped their conversation before grinning brightly at Nate. "Hi, Nate!"

He shot her a brilliant smile, and Blair noticed for the first time just how white his teeth were. "Hey, Blair." He wrapped an arm around her waist in greeting before addressing the other boy he was talking. "This is Dan Humphrey. Dan, this is my girl Blair."

Blair suddenly couldn't remember how to breathe. What exactly was that supposed to mean?

Dan grinned knowingly. Obviously he'd heard about her before. "Ah. Email Girl. I feel like I know you already."

Immediately she started to blush.

"Thanks, man." Nate rolled his eyes as he steered Blair away from Dan. "I didn't read them to him." He explained. "I just talked about you a lot, I guess. I missed you when you were gone."

Before Blair could say anything to that, the bell rang, and suddenly Nelly was at her side again, dragging her to class. As Nate disappeared from her sight, Blair forced herself to listen to whatever it was that Nelly was rambling on about now. Something about one of the biology teachers being fired, and a co-ed class. Blair froze. "What?"

Apparently that was the right placement of the question because Nelly sighed knowingly. "I know, right? It's hard enough having to perform labs with girls who really don't care, but having to be paired up with a guy who's more preoccupied with the girl sitting next to him than the teacher? It's not fair."

Nelly didn't get a chance to say much more because they'd arrived in the boys' wing by this time and at their class. It was the biggest class she'd been in so far, and she wasn't entirely sure how she felt abut the people whispering about her as she walked in. Her eyes scanned the classroom, hoping that Nate would be in this class.

He wasn't.

Sighing, she handed her slip to the teacher who immediately pointed her out to the only open seat in the class. She froze. Of course the only open seat in the class was next to Chuck Bass. She turned back to argue, but the teacher merely shooed her to her seat.

She'd expected a witty comment when she sat down, but he didn't say anything to her. In fact, Chuck didn't say a word the entire class. He just sat there, as far away from Blair as possible, with his hand blocking his nose and mouth. It was as though he was repulsed by the very scent of her. Blair couldn't help but wonder if he didn't like Dior.

Still, although he seemed repulsed by her very scent, he didn't take his eyes off her for the entire class. She could hear the tittering of their fellow students, but the teacher didn't say anything about Chuck's complete focus on Blair. It wasn't like he was being subtle about it either; it was an unwavering stare that stayed on her the entire period. The only time he took his gaze off her was when the bell rang. He was the first person out the door.

Blair really wanted to know what his problem was. She didn't understand why he seemed to despise her, but seemed intrigued by her all at the same time. He was very unsettling, and Blair didn't like it at all. Why couldn't he just be easy to read like every other boy?

The rest of her day was spent floating through her afternoon classes, and thinking about what she was going to do with Chuck Bass. Obviously being lab partners with him wasn't going to work out. Not if he was going to behave so childishly. So she was going to have to be the adult in this situation. She was going to have to switch out of the class.

As soon as classes were over for the day, she marched down to the registrar's office, determined to switch into a different science class. When she walked in, she immediately recognized the boy arguing at the counter. "What do you mean there are no other open classes?" He sounded annoyed. "I'm Chuck Bass."

Blair rolled her eyes, amazed at the fact that she and Chuck apparently thought the same way. Who really could have predicted that?

He tensed, as though he sensed Blair behind him, and waved a hand at the woman behind the counter, as though dismissing her. "Fine!" He snapped out harshly. "I'll just have to endure it." He didn't even give the woman an opportunity to say anything. Instead he stormed away from the counter and past Blair, not even looking at her.

She couldn't help but to stare after him.

Chuck Bass was the strangest and most complicated boy she'd ever met in her life, and she couldn't help but to want to know what made him so strange.

* * *

**Review if you love me and/or want to let me know how I'm doing... **


	3. Jenny Interfereous

**Title**: A New Dawn [3/?]

**Author**: Diamondinsanity / Karmawiccan

**Rating**: PG-13/T

**Pairings**: Chuck/Blair, Nate/Blair, Lily/Bart, Serena/Aaron, Jenny/Eric

**Timeline**: AU – Gossip Girl to the plot of Twilight

**Word Count**: 3410

**Summary**: When Blair moved from France to Manhattan the last thing she expected was to fall in love with a vampire, let alone Chuck Bass. And so the lion fell in love with the lamb.

**Notes**: Yeah… I realize this is a bit more movie based than book based, but that's only because it's been ages since I've read the first book. I'm much more up-to-date on the other ones… And sorry that it's been ages since I've updated. I've just been a bit overwhelmed.

* * *

**XOXO**

**

* * *

  
**

The last thought that popped into Blair's head as she fell asleep that night was, "Why doesn't Chuck Bass like me?" She didn't know why it bothered her so much, but it did. It never really bothered her in the past, but then again no one had ever shown her complete and utter dislike for no reason before either. As much as she didn't want to admit it, it bothered her quite a bit. So she wasn't surprised that her first thought when she woke up that morning was about Chuck Bass. She was hell bent and determined to find out why Chuck didn't like her, and then she was going to use that reason to completely and utterly destroy him. It sounded like a completely brilliant plan to her.

While Dorota kept flitting in and out of her room, trying to tempt her with different breakfast foods, Blair stayed focus on the task at hand: making herself look absolutely gorgeous. After all, if she was going to get Chuck to confess why he didn't like her, then she was going to have to look absolutely stunning to distract him from thinking clearly. She knew his reputation, and she also knew that was the only way to deal with men like him. It was just a part of her brilliant plan. So she made certain that her hair was extra perfect, and that her make-up was a slight more sultry than usual. After all, if she was going to beat Chuck Bass, then she had to look her absolute and utter best.

"Miss Blair! Mister Nate is here for school!"

Immediately Blair's breath caught in her throat. Nate. She'd completely forgotten that they were walking to school together. What if he didn't like how she looked today? She couldn't bare that. After all, for years he'd been the only boy she'd ever cared about impressing. Why this Chuck Bass had to come along and ruin everything for her by making her second guess how she looked was beyond her, but she now had to focus on the task at hand. Today she had two goals. One was keeping Nate interested in her, and the other was destroying Chuck. It sounded easy enough to her; she thought she could do it…

When she descended the stairs, she noticed two things. One was that Nate looked a lot more put together today than he had yesterday, and the other was that he was staring out right at her. She couldn't help but giggle lightly as he stuttered out a slew of compliments and took her arm, leading her to the school. The entire walk seemed to fly by in a flurry of compliments and giggles. Life with Nate was just so easy. He made her happy.

She hadn't realized how late they were running that morning until she watched the motorcycle pull up to the school, and watched as Aaron jumped off his bike, and lifted Serena gracefully off it. Blair continued watching as Serena laughed perfectly and kissed Aaron softly. They were perfect, and Blair immediately hated the both of them for being so perfect and so in love. She turned her gaze away from them in time to watch Jenny and Eric walk past them. It wouldn't have been significant, aside from the fact that Jenny was staring outright at her. The little blonde girl gave her a bright smile and a wave before Eric shot her a dirty look and dragged her away. And that was when Blair noticed it. There was no limo.

"Seriously?" Nate groaned, looking at something on his cell phone. When Blair shot him a curious look, he shrugged at her. "I was checking my email and apparently Chuck isn't going to be making it to our English presentation today because he decided yesterday that he was leaving for the holidays early. He's in Morocco." Nate ran a hand through his hair. "I told our teacher that I didn't want to be paired up with him. I'm going to have to beg our teacher to let us present after break." He pressed a kiss to Blair's cheek. "I'll see you later, yeah?" And with that Nate was gone.

Blair stared after him for awhile, trying to convince herself that this was a complete and utter coincidence. It was a coincidence that Chuck had chosen today of all days to skip town, but Blair had long since learned that coincidences don't exist. She'd driven Chuck Bass out of Manhattan. Who the hell has that kind of power? Apparently she did.

"It's not a bad thing, you know."

The soft tinkling voice behind her startled Blair out of her reverie and she spun around to find herself face to face with Jenny van der Woodsen. Although when she'd first seen the family, Serena had immediately popped out as the most beautiful; Blair had to admit that Jenny was absolutely gorgeous. She reminded Blair of an angel with all that billowing blonde hair, pale skin and dazzling smile. It was disconcerting how beautiful this little girl really was.

"I'm sorry. Were you talking to me?" Blair managed to snap out, making herself sound a lot more rude than she meant to sound. Jenny just made her slightly uneasy and she wasn't entirely sure why. There was just something about her that Blair deemed as off; no one should look that perfect. That level of perfection needed to be destroyed.

If Blair insulted Jenny, she didn't show it. She just kept smiling that dazzling smile of hers. "It's not a bad thing that my brother skipped town. Actually, I'd say it's a really good thing. No one's ever gotten under his skin before. It's so cool." She laughed a sound that was as light and beautiful as her normal voice was.

Blair just stared at Jenny, not knowing what to say to her. Yeah, she knew the van der Basses were a little crazy, but Jenny took the cake. She made absolutely no sense to Blair. "Alright. I'm going to class now." She started to move away from Jenny, but Jenny grabbed her by the arm, effectively stopping her.

"He likes you." She translated with a bright smile. "Otherwise he would have stayed." Blair must have given her a strange look because immediately Jenny added on, "He's coming back after the holidays."

She had no idea why Jenny was telling her all of this, but she was dying to know what it all meant. Why would she tell her that when he had made it more than obvious that he hated her? It was all so confusing, and Blair didn't know what to make of it. She was about to ask when suddenly Eric was right behind Jenny.

"There you are." Eric announced in a chipper voice as he wrapped an arm around Jenny's waist. Despite his happy demeanor, and the tone of voice he used, Eric was not happy at all. It was more than obvious by how strained the words sounded as he said them. "I thought you were going to class."

Jenny merely shrugged and smiled at Eric, as though she didn't care at all that he was upset with her. "Oh, I was, but then I ran into Blair." Her smile brightened. "I think we're going to be the best of friends." She glanced over at Blair. "Don't you?"

Yes, Blair was certain that Jenny was absolutely and utterly insane. She shook her head, and was about to say something when this strange feeling settled over her. It was as though every inch of her was calm, and suddenly she had no idea what she'd been talking to Jenny about. She blinked slightly and glanced at Jenny as though she would be able to tell her why she suddenly felt so confused, but all she saw from Jenny was a scowl directed at Eric. That was when Blair realized that Eric was looked at her with such concentration that shivers went down her spine. He didn't look pained now; he looked in his element. But those thoughts were suddenly misplaced as well and Blair found that she was just very confused.

"Okay. I'm going to class…" She mumbled out as she turned on her heel, leaving the couple behind. As she got further away from Jenny and Eric, she suddenly found that she wasn't confused any more. She knew very well that Jenny had just informed her that Chuck Bass liked her, but she didn't know where that sudden confusion had come from. Maybe she should have eaten some of that food that Dorota kept shoving at her earlier…

* * *

**XOXO**

**

* * *

  
**

The days passed slowly, and Blair quickly realized that Jenny had been completely honest with her. Chuck really wasn't coming back any time soon. Although she didn't believe Jenny's reasoning, she couldn't help but to want to trust the little girl. After all, she was one of the few people that wanted to talk to her just to talk to her and not because she was the infamous Blair Waldorf.

Winter break came and went, and Blair suddenly found herself forgetting all about Chuck Bass. Instead her days were filled with ice skating, snow ball fights, and hot chocolate at the Archibald's. She watched movies with Nate, curled up under piles of blankets as the snow fell crazily outside, and she'd even been conned into standing out in the snow as Nate and Dan played ice hockey. The days passed quickly, and Blair found that she didn't even mind hanging out with Dan despite his bad taste in clothes; although she would much rather have preferred having Nate all to herself all break.

As quickly as it had begun, break was over and Blair found herself right back at Constance St. Jude's like nothing had even happened. Or rather like nothing had ever happened with Chuck Bass. In fact, since it had been so long since she'd even seen him, she'd almost completely forgotten about him. Until she and Nate walked onto campus and immediately were overwhelmed with different rumors about where Chuck had been.

"Did you hear that he was really in rehab this entire time?" Nelly Yuki immediately assaulted them once they were through the gates.

Nate shrugged at that. "I really hope that's the excuse he gave our teacher because I cannot afford a B on this presentation." He told her good-naturedly before shooting Blair a lopsided grin. "I'm gonna try and talk to that teacher again." He pressed a kiss to Blair's cheek. "I'll see you later."

Blair stared after him for a moment, which was when she spotted Chuck standing at the top of the staircase, staring at her like nothing had happened. "Well, Nelly. Let's go say hello." She instructed as she led Nelly up the staircase towards Chuck.

"Waldorf." He greeted when they approached.

She smirked at him. "Is this when you tell me that I look good?"

It was his turn to smirk at her. "You do look good." He smarmed out.

Blair shot him a bright smile. "I'd say the same to you, but you look like crap." And with that she stalked off, leading Nelly along with her.

* * *

**XOXO**

**

* * *

  
**

By lunch time, Blair found herself thinking about what she was going to do about Chuck Bass. Before he left, she'd had her brilliant plan of seducing him to find out why he didn't like her and then destroying him, but now that just seemed too bland and boring. She needed to think of a very good plan; something that would catch him completely and utterly by surprise, but to do that she needed time. So she made a point of being the last person out of her English class, and even stayed a couple of minutes late to talk to her teacher in an attempt to make sure that she wouldn't see Chuck until she needed to.

The hallways were practically empty when she went to her locker and lazily opened the wood door. She put her books away and made a point of reapplying her lip gloss, and running lotion over her hands. Lazily, she stared at her reflection as if that would tell her what she needed to do to Chuck Bass.

"I wouldn't go to lunch quite yet."

Frowning at the voice that was interrupting her thoughts, Blair slammed her locker shut and found herself staring at Jenny van der Woodsen. "Do you get off on sneaking up on me or something?" She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared the girl down.

As usual, if she was insulted Jenny didn't show it. Instead she continued to just smile brightly at Blair. "You should avoid going to the courtyard at lunch today."

Blair couldn't help but to stare at Jenny as she attempted to figure out what she was playing at. Why wouldn't she go to the courtyard today? After all, she needed to meet Nate for lunch. Still, she couldn't help but feel like Jenny was trying to look out for her again and she couldn't help but want to respect that. "And why shouldn't I go outside for lunch today?" She asked, humoring her.

"Chuck's going to try to embarrass you at lunch today. Something he can't do if you're not there." She said logically before shooting Blair a curious look. "You know, that color of lip gloss went out of style last week."

Immediately Blair's gaze narrowed, and she found herself making a mental note to buy a new shade of lip gloss after school. Blair Waldorf didn't do anything that was last season. "I thought you said that he liked me. If he likes me so much, why would he try to embarrass me?" She really didn't understand Jenny's logic right now.

Jenny shrugged. "Don't ask me to try and interpret my brother. He's twisted." She gave an innocent little shrug. "All I do know is that you should spend lunch in the library."

Blair stared. "The library?" She asked skeptically.

"Well, you do want to go to Yale, right?" And with that, Jenny started skipping away. "Trust me!"

And for some reason, Blair couldn't help but trust her, despite the fact that she creepily seemed to know that she wanted to go to Yale. After all, she was giving her the dirt on Chuck. What wasn't to trust?

* * *

**XOXO**

**

* * *

  
**

She couldn't help but to smile brightly at Chuck as she sat down at their table in Biology. "Have a good lunch?" She asked sweetly before opening her bag and pulling out her notebook for the class.

Chuck stared at her for a moment, as if coming up with a clever retort, but before he could say anything the teacher for their class began explaining the lab they were going to do today.

Blair began to bite her lip nervously as the teacher began explaining how they were going to be testing blood types. She couldn't help but to twitch and bite down a little harder on her lip. Blair Waldorf didn't do blood. In fact, the very scent of it tended to make her pass out. She hated blood, but she wasn't about to let Chuck Bass know that.

When the teacher stopped talking, she immediately looked at Chuck for a moment before picking up the needle that was on their lab table. "Gentlemen first. If you can be called a gentleman." She said sweetly as she attempted to hand him the needle.

"I don't know where that's been." He told her, refusing to touch the needle. "I am not risking AIDS for an 'A' in this class. You can do it."

Blair stared at him in horror, tensing slightly as she smelled the blood from the next lab table over. "I am not doing it." She said, already starting to feel light headed.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Waldorf, you okay?" Suddenly he smirked at her. "You're not afraid of blood, are you?" His smirk widened.

Immediately, Blair rolled her eyes at him. "I am not afraid of blood." She lied to him as she shifted the needle in her hand and promptly poked herself in the finger. "See?" She showed him her finger, noting that Chuck tensed at the sight of her blood. Grinning proudly at the fact that she actually did it, she placed her finger on the slide before immediately sucking on her pricked finger. She then winced at the decision and immediately took her finger out of her mouth.

Instead of actually looking at the blood sample, Chuck just kept staring at her. "Waldorf, you're looking a bit pale." He noted with that smirk again. "You're not going to faint on me, are you?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "I am not going to faint." She informed him before looking for a cover for their slide. When she didn't find one, she pushed away from the lab table. "I'll be right back." She started to stand up, but the second she did, the world began to spin. "Crap." And the next thing she knew, she was in the arms of Chuck Bass and being carried to the nurse's office.

"Put me down!" She screamed at him as they moved through the hallways, but he insisted on carrying her all the way there. Instead of being as angry as she should be, she couldn't help but to wonder how the hell he was carrying her and still moving at such a fast pace. He didn't look like he was that strong…

Once they were in the nurse's office, the stupid nurse insisted on giving her a full look over before deciding that there wasn't anything wrong and that she should just sit for a little while, but apparently that wasn't good enough for Chuck because he shot the nurse a dazzling smile. "Don't you think Miss Waldorf should go home for the day?" He asked in a smooth, charming voice.

Blair couldn't believe that Chuck actually thought that would work, but was immediately surprised when the nurse completely agreed with him, and asked him sweetly if he could take her home since she shouldn't walk. Horrified, she watched as Chuck attempted to help her stand. "Keep your hands to yourself." She snapped as she jumped to her feet and stalked out of the nurse's office. Immediately she started walking back to the class room.

"Where are you going?" Chuck asked in annoyance as he followed after her.

She didn't even look back at him. "I am getting my bag, and then I am taking a cab home." With that, she disappeared into the classroom.

When she came back out of the classroom, Chuck was leaning against the wall waiting for her. "I'm taking you home." He smirked at her. "Who am I to say no to our scantily clad nurse?"

Blair rolled her eyes at him. "Just don't touch me."

Chuck shot her an innocent look. "You don't trust me, Waldorf? Now that hurts."

And that was how Blair found herself sitting in a limo with Chuck Bass. She figured that the only reason she'd actually agreed to it was because she was still lightheaded from smelling all the blood earlier. That had to be it. There was no other explanation in Blair's mind, but she couldn't help but to be strangely excited. The only disappointing part of the entire ride to her penthouse was that he'd actually behaved himself. He even sat on the other side of the limo. It was too disappointing for words. A part of her actually had wanted him to touch her.

As she stepped out of her limo, his hand clamped down around her wrist. "Waldorf?"

She glanced back at him. "What, Bass?" She tried to sound annoyed, but she couldn't help but to slightly like him at the moment. No one had ever carried her to the nurse's office before. It was sweet. Or would have been if it had been anyone other than Chuck Bass.

His thumb brushed across the vein on her wrist. "You should have lunch with me tomorrow." He was back to his smarmy self.

Blair rolled her eyes and immediately yanked her hand away from his. "Goodnight, Chuck. Thanks for the ride." And with that she stalked away from him and into her penthouse, unable to hide the bright smile that was suddenly on her face.


End file.
